Sam's Second Chance at Love
by Emerald0319
Summary: This is a story about Sam's best friend Nadia. This is before the season finale and goes on from there. What if Nadia can give him something no one has ever gave him, unconditional trust, love, and no judgmement. It's different from the season premiere.
1. Feelings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or its characters. I do own my character, Nadia and her baby, Marcus.**_

_**Author's Note: This is a story that I thought about for awhile. Let me know what you think. The first part is in Sam's point of view. The rest will be in Sam and Dean's point of view.**_

Since Sam was young, he had a best friend named Nadia. Their fathers were best friends and hunters. They haven't talked since he went to college. She knew everything that has happened to him, even the death of his mother, and Jessica. She was the only one that understood everything he did. He never did tell her that he secretly was in love with her. He just didn't want her to be in any more danger than what she was already in. He hasn't talked to her in so long. Sam was thinking if she would still be there for him if she ever found out about the demon blood, and setting Lucifer free. Will she think the same thing that Dean thought of him? _Monster? _Well they are heading into Orlando, FL. Sam wanted to talk to her and see how she was doing. _I hope she still sees me as the same Sam, and maybe I will tell her that I love her. Hopefully she feels the same as I have for a long time. _

Dean was pulling into a toll booth, "Damn Florida has a lot of tolls. We will go broke before we even get there. I hope there are some good pies and gorgeous girls in Orlando. I know you can't wait to see her." _Damn that's all he ever thinks of. Well there's no time to turn around. _Sam started talking to his brother, "Dean let's just get there first and then you can get your pie and women. I really need to do this. If we are going to go through with this plan, then I want to tie up loose ends."

"Sam I know you want to tell her everything, but what do you think will happen when you tell her that **YOU** let Lucifer free. Don't even forget about the demon blood and Ruby." _And that you chose that slut over your own brother._

"Dean how many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry about that. I thought I was doing the right thing to kill Lilith. The demon blood was all my fault, I should've never believed Ruby. But I did. Get over it. Just let me think on how I am going to tell her."

"Did you just say 'get over it'? I will never get over it, you chose her over me, your own blood. You know what I will get over it! GET OUT! Walk the rest of the way!"

"Dean you can't be serious. It's another 25 miles to her house. You want me to **WALK**?"

"Hell yes! While you are walking just think about what I had to do to bring you back, what **I **sacrificed. Then you will know why I am so pissed"

"Whatever Dean. Pull over by the gas station, and I will find a ride to her house. Just to let you know you are the biggest asshole I ever met."

"What ever. Hey Sammy, here's an umbrella. It looks like it's going to rain." Dean took off laughing, leaving Sam at the gas station.

Sam took his phone out and started dialing Nadia's cell phone. This was not how he wanted to see her.

**Next chapter Nadia comes into the picture. Let me know what you think. I hope you guys like this story. Please review and i will update later on around 1 am. After i go see Case 39. **


	2. Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or its characters. I do own my character, Nadia and her baby, Marcus.**

_This chapter will be half of Nadia's point of view and the other half will be Sam's point of view. _

Nadia's cell phone started ringing, and she just started to laugh when she saw the name. "My dear Sam, what are you doing these days?"

"Hey, just wondering if you can do me a favor and please pick me up?"

"Why? Where's Dean?"

"Well, we got into an argument. Then, he kicked me out of the car and told me to walk."

"WOW! I guess I can pick you up. Where are you at?"

"I'm 25 miles away from you. I'm at a gas station called Kangaroo. It's off of McKinley and Oak Avenue. Please hurry I think it's going to rain."

"Yeah, I know where you are at. I'll be there soon. Sam, nice hearing from you,"

"Nice hearing from you too."

Nadia hung up the phone, and her heart was beating so fast. She couldn't believe that Sam was here. She hadn't talked to him since he went to college. She couldn't stop smiling. She quickly got dressed and told her roommate that she was leaving to go pick up an friend. Her roommate just looked at her face and thought it was this Sam, that she can never stop talking about. Maybe Nadia can finally tell Sam how she felt, so she can shut up about him.

Nadia had black hair mixed with red and blonde highlights, caramel skin, beautiful black mixed with brown eyes, and 5' 4". She was the nice person that anyone would love to have as a friend. She was loyal, a very rare trait.

While in the car, Nadia had to remind Sam that no one knew who she really was. She thought that since Sam ran away and went to college so could she. She was attending UCF, there football sucks. So she never really went out that much. She knew what kinds of things are hiding in the dark. She was also thinking if it's time to tell Sam how she felt. She waited so long. After 15 minutes driving, she parked her car at the gas station. She could already see Sam standing inside, waiting for her. _OMG! He's still gorgeous. He's been working out. _As soon as Sam go into the car, she gave him a hug. How she missed the smell of his cologne. _Those Axe commercials don't lie, I do want to jump him. Behave Nadia. Behave. You don't even know if he will feel the same. Patience is key. _

"Thank you so much Nadia. I missed you so much."

"So have I. It's just so crazy that you are here. You smell so good. Sorry" _WOW! That was so awkward. Why did I just say that?_

Sam just started laughing, "Thanks, I mean I do try to smell nice. The ladies love it."

"Be careful, you are starting to sound like Dean."

"I know, I honestly didn't know how to respond."

"Sorry, I just blurted it out. Well, you look really good."

"Thanks. You still look beautiful as ever."

"Stop you are going to make blush, but you can keep going."

She missed this teasing that they always do. _I really need to tell him how I feel. _

"So my dear Sam, are you hungry? Just to let you know, I did cook."

"For real, I'm starving. Plus I want to eat before Dean gets there."

"Oh don't worry, I made pie. I'm going to make him squirm, for leaving you like that."

Sam couldn't stop looking at her. She truly was beautiful. _I missed her cooking. I'll tell her later on how I feel. She has to know everything before I go through with this plan to stop the apocalypse. _

"So, speaking of Dean. Why did he kick you out of the car?"

"I think we should wait. I want to tell you everything that has been going on, since Jessica's death."

"I really am sorry about that. Sam, it sounds really important. Do you just want to tell me now?

"No. Not while you are driving. You might kill me."

"Okay. I forgot to tell you, don't say anything about hunting around my roommate. She doesn't know anything, and I would like to keep it that way"

"No problem. Do you have a room we can talk privately?"

"We shall see, when we reach home."

"Okay."

Nadia just kept looking at him from the corner of her eyes. She could tell it was serious. She hopes nothing bad happened. She just had this bad feeling, that it wasn't going to be good. She pulled into her drive way, and got out.

"Home sweet home. I would ask to help with your stuff, but seeing as it's still in Deans' car, I guess not. Do you need some clothes? I still have some clothes, you know for emergencies."

"Yeah, that would be great."

As they were going inside, Dean pulled up. All you saw was him eating pie. _Damn, that man just loves pie._ They all went inside. Nadia introduced Sam and Dean to her roommate, Marie. Dean was looking her up and down, when she caught him and smiled. "Like what you see there Dean." Dean just turned red, and left to go into the kitchen. He was so embarrassed. Sam took Dean to the side, and told him to take Marie out for awhile, so he can talk to Nadia. Dean just looked at Sam and left. Nadia saw that Dean left with Marie, and knew that it was time that Sam talked to her.

"Nadia, we really need to talk. It's about me and Dean. I need you to be that wonderful person that you are. Please all I ask is don't judge me."

"Are you okay? What happened? You are scaring me!"

"Nadia don't be scared."

It was an 1 hour later, when Sam was done. Nadia just stood there, with the most confused face. All she could think of was _Why?_ She just acted on impulse and kissed him with so much passion. She was so surprised that he didn't pull away. They pulled away only to breathe.

"Sam I love you. I believe you only did everything you thought was right. I mean that bitch Ruby tricked you. Please stop blaming yourself."

"Wow, you are amazing. I was expecting you to slap me, yell at me-Wait, did you just say you love me? What kind of love? Like brother love, or more?"

"I'm in love with you Sam. I always was. I just never thought you would feel the same way."

All Sam did was look in her eyes, and just kissed her. "I'm in love with you as well. I always have, as well. This was so easy. I thought it would be so hard in telling you." He couldn't stop kissing her. He put his hands through her hair. He loved her hair, it was just so natural. He couldn't stop touching her. Her beautiful body.. Nadia stopped and told Sam that she wanted him to be her first. He thought he was dreaming. He just gave in to her wish.

Nadia was just thinking that this would be the last time she will see him. She was so happy that he loved her just as much as she did. She wanted to be with him in every way possible. She waited for Sam, so he could be her first. This seemed like the perfect time. Every time he touched her, her body ached for more. He promised he would take it easy. She took off his shirt, then he did the same to her. What ever she took off of him, he took off of her. Soon he had her lying down on the bed, and he started to kiss her from her feet to her mouth. She moaned with pleasure. He positioned himself between her legs. She dug her nails into his back, while she braced herself for more. It felt so amazing. She couldn't believe that she was making love to Sam.

They were still at it, when Dean and Marie came home. Dean just couldn't help himself but smile. He knew that they loved each other, they were both just scared.

Sam was just lying down, trying to get his breathing back to normal. She was amazing. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to leave. He just looked at her. She was sleeping so peacefully. He just held onto her. This is on of those moments that they both will cherish. He will stay just for another day. He hadn't expected to take her virginity, but it happened. They will deal with everything tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much she means to him.

_**How did you guys like that? I can't write sex scenes all to well. Please review. **_


	3. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or its characters. I do own my character, Nadia and her baby, Marcus.

The next morning, Nadia woke up and took a shower. She still could not believe that last night happened. The only thing that was going through her mind was that she lost her virginity to Sam. She was starting to get dressed when Sam walked in her bedroom with breakfast.

Good morning Nadia, I thought I would get breakfast before you woke up. I guess wrong." He put the breakfast that he bought on her dresser, and just could not take his eyes off her body.

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

"No it won't, but my memory of last night and today will."

Thanks for breakfast. I can't believe we did what we did last night."

"Do you regret it?""No, I just can't believe it happened. I waited so long to tell you that I love you, and it happened. I'm just happy."

"Nadia, I do love you. I hope you know that."

"I know that now. What's going to happen?" She really wanted to know where they were in their relationship.

"Nadia, I love you, but-"

"Yeah, I know. You have to stop the apocalypse. What ever happens, I'll be here."

"Thank you. I'll let you get dressed. I will be outside if you need me."

Nadia just wanted Sam to be with her. No matter what, she will never have a normal relationship, she just wished that they both could just run away from the life of hunters, and be together. Well, life is always unfair, that is what her mother always said. She just prayed that Sam would come back to her, all in one piece.

That day, Nadia took Sam, Dean and Marie to Disney World. None of them has ever been there. This was her only day with Sam, so she was going to do something that they wanted to do together. It might sound childish, but Disney World was where all the normal children wanted to do with their families. What they wanted to do with their families was to hunt and protect each other. Not a normal family, but that is what they will pretend they were for the day.

Later that day, everyone got home and was hungry. Since Nadia was the only good cook in the house, she made arroz con gandules and chuletas (rice with pigeon peas and fried pork). She put the plates in front of everyone, and they just dug in. Everyone loved the food. Of course, she made some pie for dessert. Everyone laughed when Dean's eyes lit up.

After dinner Dean and Marie went into their own rooms, Sam went to take a shower, and Nadia went to put on something more comfortable. (wink, wink) When Sam got out the shower, he went into the Nadia's room. When he looked up, he saw Nadia lying on the bed, wearing sexy baby blue lingerie. His mouth just dropped.

"I was thinking, since you are leaving tomorrow. I wanted you tonight.

I might not see you for awhile." That's putting it lightly. She might never get to see him again. She just wanted to feel his touch, his kisses one more time. All Sam could do was just smile and joined her.

Dean and Marie could hear what was going on. Dean just could not believe that Sam was getting more action than he was. He tried to get Marie, but she would not budge. Marie just kept thinking that it was about time Sam and Nadia got 'together'.

The next morning, Sam and Dean had to leave. Sam could not stay longer. Dean, Castiel, Bobby and him all made plans on how to put Lucifer back into his cage. Sam gave Nadia a long kiss and a hug. Everything that happened, he will remember, where ever he will be. He gave one last look at Nadia, and waved goodbye.

"Sammy, it will be alright"

"Promise me some things Dean. One, you will not try to find a way to get me out. Live your life. I know you want to go back to Lisa. Do that. The second look after Nadia for me. She's the only other person I love."

"Sammy, I'll do it. Are you sure, you want to do this? We can find another way."

"There is no other way. I have looked at other possibilities, but none will work. This _**is **_the only way. I love her, just make sure she finds someone else to love. Don't let her do anything you would do."

"I promise, but you know how she is. She is stubborn just like the both of us. I will do my best to make sure she doesn't sell her soul."

"Thank you."

"What are brothers for."

What they could not see, was that someone was watching them, especially Nadia. Someone was watching everything that has happened for the past 2 days.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. REVIEW! I would like to know what you think. **


End file.
